


Токкури

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack, Drunk Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какую бы глупость ни предложила Лиза, всегда найдутся желающие принять участие, потому что слишком велик соблазн показать и доказать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Токкури

Саке, как всегда, закончилось не вовремя. Лиза только-только начала рассказывать пошлые анекдоты, лейтенанты перестали стесняться капитанов и ржали наравне с ними, а первоначальный запас алкоголя почти иссяк.

— Шухей, сгоняй за добавкой, — попросил Кенсей, прислушиваясь к неубедительному бульканью в своем кувшинчике.

Шухей тут же вскочил, как всегда готовый по первому зову капитана бежать куда угодно. На пороге обернулся и серьезно, насколько смог, уставился на Ренджи.

— Чего? — набычился тот.

— Иди-иди, Шухей, я за ними присмотрю, — усмехнулся Кенсей. — Не разнесут они твою хату, Абарай без банкая вообще безобидный.

Ренджи открыл рот, но, видимо передумал возмущаться и снова повернулся к Кире, который что-то яростно ему втолковывал.

— Может, надо было кого-нибудь ему в помощники отрядить? — с сомнением спросил Хирако.

— Не надо, - отмахнулся Кенсей, — он парень здоровый, Рангику подтвердит.

Хирако с плотоядным интересом уставился на Мацумото. Та допила из своей пиалки и непонимающе захлопала ресницами.

— Ну-у? — протянул Хирако и подмигнул.

— Что?.. Ох, да вы только об одном и можете думать, — возмутилась Мацумото. — Просто Шухей за раз может два ящика саке притащить.

— И все? — Хирако подвигал бровями, не сдаваясь.

— А что от него еще нужно-то? — буркнул Абарай и зачем-то покраснел.

— Это тебе, может, не нужно, хотя я и не понимаю, почему, — засмеялась Лиза. — Такой милый мальчик, а попа какая…

— Лиза, ну что у тебя за манера обсуждать задницу того, кто только за порог вышел? — не выдержал Кенсей.

— Ну так я ее только что хорошенько разглядела и, может, впечатлениями хочу поделиться. Или твой лейтенант неприкосновенен?

В точку. Шухей и его задница были неприкосновенны. Осталось только сообщить об этом самому Шухею, но Кенсей все не мог найти подходящий момент. То служба, то пьянки, на которых по третьему или уже четвертому кругу обмывали назначение новых капитанов, то еще какие-то дела. И ни единого свободного часа, чтобы заявить свои права на вожделенную лейтенантскую задницу. Вот разве что сегодня, когда все расползутся по домам, и квартира Шухея опустеет. Если, конечно, не придется уносить кого-нибудь из собутыльников на своем горбу. Кенсей тяжело вздохнул и сделал глоток саке. Наверняка ведь кто-нибудь напьется до состояния мебели исключительно для того, чтобы порушить его планы на вечер.

— Да обсуждай что хочешь, — процедил он.

— Пф, когда разрешили, уже неинтересно. Что-то вы, мальчики вообще скучные сегодня. Хоть бы членами померились, что ли.

Абарай с Кирой замолкли и с недоверчивым ужасом уставились на Лизу. Хирако, глядя на них, заржал, Мацумото хихикнула в ладошку. Кенсей ухмыльнулся: молодо-зелено, первый раз с Лизой пьют.

— Привыкайте, если и дальше собираетесь на наши гулянки ходить, — заявил он тоном умудренного тысячелетним опытом старца. — Лиза специализируется на таких развлечениях.

— Так вы что… — Абарай неуверенно улыбнулся. — Серьезно?

— Конечно, - подтвердила Лиза. — Кенсей, надо доказать мальчикам серьезность наших намерений. Снимай штаны.

— А ты линейку принесла? — лениво откликнулся тот. Ну нет уж, больше он на такое не поведется.

Явно не веря в происходящее, Абарай и Кира переводили взгляды с Лизы на Кенсея и обратно. Лиза вылила остатки саке из токкури в пиалу и задумчиво уставилась на кувшинчик.

— А зачем нам линейка, когда можно справиться подручными средствами? — заявила она, демонстрируя Кенсею токкури. — Пойдем нестандартным путем и измерим не длину, а диаметр.

Кенсей пару раз моргнул, до него дошло, и он расхохотался:

— Ты с ума сошла, женщина, горлышко узкое, не влезет же!

— Докажи.

Лиза сузила глаза, ее лицо стало абсолютно серьезным. Кенсей понял, что попал, но продолжал сопротивляться.

— Вот еще, такой ерундой заниматься, — он отмахнулся, надеясь, что жест вышел достаточно небрежным.

Лиза просунула в горлышко токкури три пальца и слегка пошевелила ими.

— Не такое уж оно и узкое, — сообщила она, демонстрируя Кенсею токкури. — Не твой размер, да.

— Я и говорю…

— Твоих два войдут.

— Отстань, — жалкая попытка, капитан Мугурума, ой, какая жалкая. Лиза уже вцепилась как клещ, ее теперь без спецсредств не остановишь. А высвобождение банкая в мирное время запрещено.

— Бедный Шухей, — затянула Лиза плаксивым тоном. — Герой его детства, мужчина, можно сказать, его мечты, состоящий, казалось бы, из сплошных достоинств, самым главным достоинством обделен…

Лейтенанты изо всех сил пытались сохранять серьезные лица, а Хирако простонал сквозь смех:

— Кенсей, да надень ты этот кувшин на член, она же не отстанет.

— Шинджи, ты сам-то себя слышал? — возмутился Кенсей. — Надень кувшин на член — в жизни не слышал более идиотского сочетания слов!

— Вот придет Шухей, — не унималась Лиза, — придется все ему рассказать. Бедняжка, опять ему с капитаном не повезло, еще одно разочарование, несчастный мальчик…

А ведь она действительно все расскажет Шухею. Байки про микроскопические размеры члена мало волновали Кенсея, уж лейтенанту-то он в любой момент готов продемонстрировать и доказать. Но очень не хотелось, чтобы Шухей увидел, как Лиза издевается над его капитаном. Она же только начала раскачиваться, скоро в ход пойдут старые и не очень анекдоты, фальшиво-заботливые расспросы об особенностях нижнего белья для микрочленов, а на сладкое — пара десятков советов, как обращаться с обделенным природой любовником. Кенсей не сомневался, что советы Лиза будет давать именно Шухею. Не на его задницу она смотрела, когда Шухей пошел за добавкой, а на Кенсея, которому наверняка не удалось скрыть голодный блеск в глазах.

Кенсей выпил последний глоток саке прямо из горлышка, мимоходом прикинув, что оно на самом деле не такое уж и узкое, и поднялся на ноги.

— Пойдем.

— Куда? — Лиза победно улыбнулась.

— В спальню. Я не собираюсь перед всеми штаны снимать.

— Так не честно! — запротестовал Хирако. — Я тоже хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь надевать кувшин на член!

— Сам надень и полюбуйся, — огрызнулся Кенсей. Опять из-за Лизы нормальная пьянка превратилась в порнобалаган.

В спальне Шухея Кенсей быстро сдернул хакама, еще раз вздохнул и, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, примерил токкури. Лиза наблюдала за ним, даже не пытаясь сдержать ехидную усмешку. Она еще не раз напомнит ему и расскажет всем, кто будет слушать, как Кенсей измерял диаметр члена кувшином для саке.

А член, между прочим, легко прошел в горлышко. Второй, конечно, уже не поместился бы, что бы Лиза ни говорила, но поражение было очевидно.

— Ну, довольна? — устало спросил Кенсей. — Или все-таки сгоняешь за линейкой?

— Да зачем мне линейка, я твои размеры и так помню, — Лиза щелкнула ногтем по фарфору. — Говорила же, что влезет.

Фусума разъехались, и в комнату вошел Шухей.

— Капитан, я все принес. А что вы тут… — Шухей осекся и уставился на токкури. На его щеках моментально вспыхнул румянец.

— Мы кое-что проверяем, — серьезно заявила Лиза и снова щелкнула по кувшину.

Не отводя взгляда от паха Кенсея, Шухей сглотнул и облизал губы. И Кенсей к своему ужасу понял, что у него встает. Кровь прилила к члену так быстро, что зашумело в ушах, комната поплыла перед глазами. Прекрасно проделано, Мугурума, ты продемонстрировал лейтенанту свое капитанское достоинство и настолько безнадежную алкогольную зависимость, что у тебя даже на кувшин для саке стоит. Кенсей дернул токкури, но тот не сдвинулся.

— В чем дело? — спросила Лиза, с интересом наблюдая, как Кенсей возится с токкури.

— Пиздец, — только и смог ответить тот.

— Ты что… застрял?

Глянув на Шухея, Кенсей убедился, что тот по-прежнему не сводит с него глаз. Кровь снова прилила к паху, превратив затруднительную ситуацию в безнадежную.

— Застрял… — восхищенно прошептала Лиза. — Застрял!

— Что ты радуешься? Как мне его теперь снять? — Кенсей запаниковал.

— У тебя есть лейтенант, пусть он и помогает, — заявила негодяйка и вылетела из спальни, хохоча и оповещая собутыльников о радостном событии: — Он застрял!

Как только фусума закрылись, Шухей ожил и несмело подошел к Кенсею.

— Капитан, я помогу? — спросил он, неуверенно глядя ему в глаза.

— Будь добр и побыстрее, — прошипел Кенсей. Горлышко токкури не очень-то приятно сдавливало эрегированный член сразу под головкой.

Шухей охнул и бросился к небольшому шкафчику в углу. Нашел небольшой флакон, с торжествующим видом продемонстрировал его капитану и опустился перед ним на колени. У Кенсея перехватило горло, и он прижался спиной к стене, стиснув кулаки.

— Сейчас, капитан... — пробормотал Шухей. — Я попробую снять его, это должно помочь.

Хрена лысого это поможет, понял Кенсей, когда лейтенант откупорил флакон и вылил на ладонь масло. Дрожащие пальцы принялись неуверенно размазывать масло по члену, и перед глазами Кенсея заплясали звезды. Шухей, закусив губу, взялся за токкури и попробовал наклонить его, чтобы влить масло под край горлышка, но налитый кровью ствол поддавался с трудом. Шухей сглотнул. Член в его руке дернулся, флакончик неловко опрокинулся, и масло струйкой потекло по мошонке.

Кенсей чувствовал, как с каждой секундой застревает в этом проклятом кувшине все плотнее. Теплые пальцы осторожно поглаживали его, не столько помогая, сколько лаская. Ему было отлично видно испарину на лбу Шухея, побелевшую нижнюю губу, прижатую зубами, и сосредоточенный взгляд, упирающийся в пах Кенсея. Если бы не этот токкури, лейтенант уже стонал бы под ним, задрав ноги выше ушей. Кенсей плотнее сжал кулаки, потому что руки сами тянулись к жестким черным волосам, чтобы вцепиться, притянуть, вжать лицом в пах. Только ничего не выйдет — ноющий член по-прежнему был вне доступа. В ушах шумело все сильнее.

— Черт, — выдохнул Шухей. — Капитан…

Кенсей посмотрел на своего лейтенанта и едва не взвыл в голос. Глаза у того были совершенно невменяемые, без единого проблеска сознания, в расширившихся зрачках пульсировала неприкрытая похоть.

— Вам нужно кончить, по-другому мы его не снимем.

Капитану понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы оторваться от созерцания выпуклости на хакама Шухея и осознать, что тот сказал.

— Давай, — с трудом выговорил он, в горле пересохло. — Делай... все, что нужно.

На мгновение в глазах лейтенанта мелькнул испуг, но Кенсей кивнул в подтверждение, и тот покорно опустил голову. А потом вжался носом в пах и резко втянул воздух, и Кенсей коротко застонал, с облегчением запустив пятерню ему в волосы. Шухей утробно заурчал, широко провел языком по мошонке и сжал свой член через ткань хакама. Он лихорадочно вылизывал яички, ласкал тонкую кожу промежности, осторожно погладил скользкими от масла пальцами анус, и Кенсей приложился затылком о стену. На более решительные действия Шухей, видимо, не осмеливался, продолжая кружить около входа. Кенсей начал задыхаться. Член едва не лопался от бешеной пульсации крови, он смутно надеялся, что токкури скоро сам треснет от такого давления, но аккуратные действия Шухея только распаляли и не приближали разрядку.

— Давай же, — простонал Кенсей, дернув прядку на затылке лейтенанта.

Тот послушался и медленно вкрутил палец в задний проход. Позвоночник Кенсея прошила огненная стрела, взорвавшись перед глазами пучком искр.

— Быстрее...

Шухей задвигал рукой, не переставая вылизывать яички, его самого ощутимо колотило. Услышав всхлип, Кенсей открыл глаза. Шухей вжимался татуированной щекой в его пах и, заведя руку за спину, двигал ею у себя в штанах в том же ритме, что и пальцем в заднице капитана. Горячее дыхание обжигало мошонку, время от времени ее коротко касался кончик языка, ловкий палец крутился в анусе Кенсея, выбивая из груди дыхание вместе с хриплыми стонами. Шухей согнул палец, и Кенсея подбросило на месте. Он, наверное, даже смог бы почувствовать, как струя спермы ударила в дно бутылки, если бы не уставился в широко распахнутые безумные глаза лейтенанта. Шухей яростно трахал себя пальцами, прижимаясь к сотрясающемуся в оргазме капитану, и кончил, уткнувшись лбом в татуировку на его животе.

Токкури начал медленно сползать с опадающего члена, Шухей подхватил его дрожащей рукой и осторожно поставил на татами. Кенсей схватил его за плечи, вздернул на ноги и собственнически поцеловал.

— Только дай мне отдышаться, и я тебя неделю из спальни не выпущу.

Лейтенант расслаблено улыбнулся. Глаза у него все еще были шальные, и выглядел он неприлично довольным. Кажется, ему было плевать, как Кенсей дошел до того, что нацепил на член токкури. Из соседней комнаты послышался громкий смех Лизы.

— Не нравится мне это, — нахмурился Кенсей.

Ему пришлось подождать, пока Шухей сменит заляпанные спермой хакама. Когда они вышли к собутыльникам, Лиза приветствовала их радостным воплем:

— Вот, Ренджи, твои спасители! Сейчас они объяснят тебе, как это снять.

— О, нет… — простонал Шухей, глядя на ошарашенного Абарая, пытающегося стянуть с члена токкури. — Ренджи, зачем?

— Мальчикам стало интересно, как Кенсей умудрился застрять, — невинно сообщила Лиза. — Я предложила проверить на добровольце. Ренджи, лапушка, не устоял.

— Это как сказать, — хохотнул Кенсей. Со стороны это действительно было смешно.

— Ренджи, почему у тебя… ай, не хочу знать, чем вы тут занимались, — Шухей прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Лучше скажи, что делать, — пробормотал Ренджи.

Шухей глянул на Кенсея и слегка покраснел.

— Ренджи, тебе нужна помощь капитана! — заявила Лиза. — Видишь, как Кенсей с Шухеем быстро справились? Натягивай хакама и пойдем.

— К-куда? — испуганно спросил Абарай.

— В поместье Кучики. Сдадим тебя на руки капитану, он быстро решит твою проблему.

Ренджи, наверное, слишком отчетливо представил, как именно его капитан будет «решать проблему», потому что буквально через несколько секунд он трясущимися пальцами снял токкури.

— Шуточки у вас, Ядомару-сан… — буркнул он и схватился за кувшин с саке.

— Крутой у тебя капитан, Ренджи, — хмыкнул Хирако. — Даже на расстоянии оказывает тебе неоценимую помощь.

— А я бы посмотрела, как тебе твой лейтенант помогает, — ехидно заявила Лиза. — Хотя тебе такая проблема не грозит.

— Это почему? — лениво спросил Хирако.

— Твоих минимум три надо, чтобы застрять.

— Что-о? — возмущенно завопил Хирако, вскакивая на нетвердые ноги и дергая оби. Соблазн был слишком велик.


End file.
